The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which has a means for storing various combinations of operation data such as timbre or effect data for defining a performance state, and allowing a performance in accordance with the combined operation data.
In a conventional electronic musical instrument, a bank switch for selecting one of various combinations of operation data in an operation mode often serves as a timbre switch for selecting a timbre in a normal mode. It is impossible to update timbre data in set operation data in the operation mode. For this reason, the operation mode is first switched to the normal mode, and a desired timbre is set, and then the operation mode is again set. Finally, the bank switch is operated to update the timbre data. At this time, in the normal mode, various operation data combined in the operation mode cannot be transferred or used, and in order to check whether or not the updated timbre is an appropriate one, the operation mode must be set again, resulting in a cumbersome and time-consuming checking operation.
In the conventional instrument, once the operation data has been set in the normal mode, the normal mode is canceled, and the operation mode must be selected to store the operation data correspondence with any switch of the bank switches, and the same content as in the normal mode must be again set upon switch operation. This is a very cumbersome operation.
In order to update the content of the operation data, the operation mode is temporarily canceled to set a correction mode. In this mode, the operation data stored in an operation memory is corrected or new operation data is created, and the updated or new operation data is written in the operation memory.
However, in order to set the correction mode, the operation mode must be temporarily canceled, resulting in a cumbersome operation. In addition, a correction mode setting switch for setting the correction mode is necessary, and this results in a bulky instrument. In an instrument which newly creates the operation data, even when only timbre data is to be updated and other data need not be changed, all the data must be set, resulting in a very cumbersome operation.